roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
I LiKe MeMeS Magic Training is a game made by Serphos created on the 22nd of October, 2016. It has a max player limit of 12 players with the genre of Fighting. Magic Training is a game where you fight with other players using your wand by casting spells and follows spells from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowli How do you play Magic Training? Well, first of all, when you spawn in, you spawn in with a wand. When you hold the wand, if you say a spell in chat such as Expelliarmus, and then you left mouse button click, you will have casted a spell (You don't need to say the same spell again after you casted as the wand you were holding stores whatever spell you said in chat while you were holding it). Where ever you point your mouse when you cast a spell, that is the direction the casted spell goes towards. Below is a list of Spells. Read carefully for your own information. Follow GUiLTy_jk Alarte Ascendare - Launches target high into the air Avada Kedavra - Instant Kill spell (Deals 100 damage) Baubillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down. Bombarda - Explosive spell (Deals 50 damage, suggested to use Confringo for better effect) Colloshoo - Prevents target from moving for 8 seconds Confringo - Fire spell that has small blast radius (Deals 55 damage) Confundo - Causes target to move in random directions for 5 seconds Defodio - Explosive spell that has small blast radius (Firstly deals 50 damage, then target quickly bleeds to death) Deletrius - Deletes target (Deals 100 damage) Depulso - Repulsion spell that flings target Diminuendo - Shrinks target for 10 seconds Duro - Turns target to stone for 8 seconds Episkey - Partially heals target Everte statum - Trips target Expelliarmus - Disarms the target (If the target isn't holding wand, the target is flung) Expulso - Damage spell (Deals 30 damage) Finite Incantatem - Releases someone from the spell Duro Flare - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage) Flipendo - Repulsion spell that flings the target Glacius - Freezes the target for 8 seconds (Deals 5 damage) Impedimenta - Stuns the target for 8 seconds Incendio - Fire spell (Deals 45 damage) Levicorpus - Levitates the target upside down for 12 seconds Liberacorpus - Removes ongoing Levicorpus spell from the target Locomotor Mortis - Stuns target for 9 seconds Locomotor Wibbly - Trips target (Target can get up anytime) Morsmordre - Puts the dark mark in the sky (If you are in a specific Roblox group) Obliviate - Stops the target from casting a spell Obscuro - Blinds target for 16 seconds (the target can still see nametags) Petrificus Totalus - Petrifies the target, making them unable to move temporarily. Protego (Q to use, don't type) - Deflects spell in the direction you cast it, has virtually no casting time. Reducto - Explosive spell with small blast radius (Deals 15 damage) Relashio - Forces the target to drop the item that they are holding. Rennervate - Removes current ongoing spells from the target Rictusempra - Flings target slightly into the air Sectumsempra - Slow damage over time (Deals up to 100 damage, by making victim bleed) Silencio - Prevents the target from sending chat messages for 15 seconds Stupefy - Stuns the target for 2 seconds (Deals 5 damage) Tarantallegra - Makes the target dance for 5 seconds Tonitro - Flings the target (Deals 45 damage) Ventus - Repulsion spell (similar to Rictusempra) Verdimillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage, same as flare but green) Vulnera Sanentur - Full Heal (slower healing time than Episkey) Important: Each spell has a casting time of around 0.5 seconds, the direction can be averted during this casting time. However, each spell has a cooldown time that varies depending on what you are using. Edits Category:Browse